風之惡魔
by 6072
Summary: 我愛羅6歲時，因為暗殺事件體內潛藏的上古惡魔甦醒了，這個惡魔的實力比尾獸還要強大
1. 第1章

**01**

 **夜晚**

我愛羅捂著頭，腦袋裡不斷回想起Yashamaru說的話

「為什麼？為什麼？為什麼要背叛我？」

「沒錯，只愛自己，其他人都不能信任，我是孤獨的，我不需要任何人」

Shukaku不斷竊笑著

「小鬼，把我放出去，我幫你殺了他們，沒有人會愛你，只有自己才是值得信任的，嘻嘻嘻〜」

「殺了他們...殺了他們... **殺了他們** 」

「吼〜」

沙子包覆著我愛羅的身體

「哇哈哈〜終於又可以出來了，本大爺要來大鬧一場了」

 **不遠處的風影樓**

「失敗了嗎？果然是失敗品嗎？」

風影正捂著一隻眼睛，看著我愛羅

「現在就來處理我愛羅」

尾獸化的我愛羅到處破壞，村民到處逃竄，忍者們正阻止暴走的我愛羅，但沒有效果

「風影大人在哪裡？我們沒辦法阻止這怪物」

這時，砂金沖向我愛羅，尾獸化的我愛羅迅速跳開

「這是...風影大人來了」

風影走向忍者們

「你們去協助村民避難」

「是」

「再來...就是處理我愛羅了」

風影看向我愛羅，不發一語，直接攻擊

「吼〜」

我愛羅用沙子進行防禦，但是依舊無法阻擋風影的攻擊

這時，風影已經用砂金把我愛羅抓住，準備喚醒

但是，一股陰森強大的力量從我愛羅的體內釋放，阻止了風影的動作

「這...這是...」

在我愛羅體內的守鶴也非常驚訝

「怎麼回事？這股力量是 ...」

一道陰沉的聲音傳來

「吵死了」

「這...這個眼睛...」

守鶴看向前方，看見了一雙銀色紅豎瞳的眼睛，巨大的壓力朝他襲來

守鶴仔細看發現對方是一隻體型比他龐大，黑色雜綠色的龍，背上有5對巨大的翅膀

「你這傢伙是誰？本大爺是一尾守鶴大爺」

「一尾守鶴？看你的樣子是狸貓嗎？」

「什麼！竟然不知道本大爺，本大爺可是9只尾獸之一啊」

「9只尾獸？是什麼？」

「什麼！竟然連尾獸也不知道！」

「尾獸是惡魔的意思嗎？」

「惡...惡魔，你在說什麼？尾獸就是尾獸」

「這可是人類稱呼我們的名字，你不知道吧」

「有嗎？他們都稱本大爺為尾獸」

「這樣啊，吾名為八侯王之一氣之王亞瑟塞爾」

「八侯王？那是什麼？」

「看來這是不同的世界啊」

「你在說什麼？」

「總之，在這個世界我是能操縱風的惡魔」

「風...風遁嗎？」

「風遁？就是你們說能操縱風的能力啊」

「不管了，你要不要幫我，我現在可是快被人類封印，我還想繼續大鬧下去」

「可以啊，就當作是見面禮吧」

暴走的我愛羅周圍出現了強大的氣流，風影的砂金沒辦法接近我愛羅

風影嚴肅的看著我愛羅

「這是什麼力量？我記得守鶴沒有這股力量，感覺也不是一尾的查克拉」

守鶴也非常驚訝

「竟然能阻擋該死的蟲子的砂金，你的風遁不錯」

「這只是一小部分的力量而已，不過我只能在現在這個狀態幫你，你出去就沒辦法了」

「足夠了，足夠我大鬧了，嘿嘿〜有足夠時間了」

「那麼繼續吧」

暴走的我愛羅身上的沙子掉落，換成了紅色的尾獸外衣

看到這情況風影非常驚訝

「這狀態...跟之前的不一樣」

「吼〜」

尾獸化的我愛羅嘴巴前出現了一顆尾獸玉

「那是...尾獸玉！」

「糟了！這樣下去村子會...我愛羅，住手！」

我愛羅不理會風影，繼續製造尾獸玉

「聽不到嗎...可惡！」

「只好這樣了，金砂濤浪」

大量砂金組成的巨浪沖向我愛羅

這時尾獸玉也完成了，我愛羅用尾獸玉攻擊金砂浪，尾獸玉穿過金砂浪撞上房屋，產生爆炸

「碰！」

煙霧散去，忍者們看見四分之一的村子變成廢墟

「僅僅一擊而已，就把村子...」

「這就是尾獸的力量嗎？根本沒辦法阻止」

「這樣根本阻止不了我愛羅，可惡！」

這時，千代婆婆和海老藏爺爺出現在風影的身邊，身後有長老們和一群忍者

「千代婆婆...海老藏爺爺...你們不是...」

「先別講這個了，風影」

「我們注意到人柱力的情況了」

「現在圍繞在我愛羅身邊的查克拉不是一尾的」

「不是一尾的！那是誰的？」

「我們也不知道。不過在這樣下去，我愛羅的身體會撐不住，到最後就會死亡，只能平息我愛羅後，才能研究」

守鶴轉頭問亞瑟塞爾

「繼續下去這小鬼可承受不住」

「我知道，我不會讓他死的，不過這是你的問題，因為是你要出來玩的，接下來你自己解決」

「我知道啦，那就完全體吧」

「哈哈哈哈〜終於出來了」

千代婆婆看向守鶴

「是完全體啊，不過根據捲軸上記載完全體的弱點是在頭頂」

「風影，去頭頂把我愛羅喚醒」

「頭頂嗎？」

「是千代你這可惡的蟲子啊，我不會讓你們這群蟲子得逞的」


	2. 第2章

**02**

「守鶴，我們不會在讓你繼續破壞村子了」

「蟲子，有本事就來啊」

「風影啊，我們分散守鶴的注意力，你負責去喚醒我愛羅」

「我知道了」

千代婆婆拿出一個捲軸

「秘技近松十人眾」

「哼〜是傀儡啊，看我的，風遁練空彈」

「姐姐啊，我們分開攻擊，分散他的注意力」

千代婆婆和海老藏爺爺分開攻擊守鶴，而風影則隱藏在附近，長老們下令協助千代婆婆他們

「哼〜分散我的注意力嗎，不愧是蟲子的思想」

守鶴用尾巴掃了一下，一陣強風把一部分的忍者吹走

「哈哈哈〜一下子就被我打敗了，還說要阻止我，哈哈哈〜」

風影突然出現在守鶴的頭頂上

「該醒醒了，我愛羅」

風影一巴掌打在我愛羅臉上，我愛羅從守鶴的頭頂墜落，風影抓住他並帶往醫院，千代婆婆和海老藏爺爺也跟著風影去醫院

留下長老們和一群忍者收拾殘局

 **幾天後**

我愛羅坐在屋頂上，望向天空，回想起暴走後發生的事

他看見守鶴旁邊有一個生物，那生物還和他對話

「你就是這個身體的主人吧，吾是八侯王之一氣之王亞瑟塞爾」

「我是砂瀑我愛羅」

「你別擔心，我沒興趣搶奪你的身體，我只對這個世界有興趣而已」

「八侯王是什麼？」

「擁有強大力量也是魔神撒旦的兒子的8個惡魔」

「？」

「總之，你把我當作是一個強大的生靈，就像守鶴那樣」

「喔」

「我愛羅，想要變強嗎？」

「...想」

「跟你做個交易，你答應我告訴我這個世界的事物，我會告訴你我所知道的一切，我還會讓你感覺不到痛覺」

「如果你反悔的話，我就吞噬你的靈魂」

「...」

「你的回答是...」

「好，我答應你」

我愛羅面前出現一個圖紋

「我愛羅，咬破你的手指，然後把手伸出來」

我愛羅把手指咬破後伸向亞瑟塞爾

「吾名為亞瑟塞爾，砂瀑我愛羅與吾訂下契約，能使用吾的力量，契約在此生效，期限為永生」

圖紋化作一陣風吹向我愛羅

「現在你的身體已經感覺不到痛覺了，契約證明就是你右手的圖紋，我加入了守鶴的力量在你的右手，你的右手能吸收水份把物質化成沙粒」

「你只需要修練就會變強」

「修練期間我也會提示你的，看你的表現了」

我愛羅抬起右手看著圖紋

 **風影樓**

風影羅砂坐在桌前批改文件，但心思完全不在文件上

他想著前幾天和千代婆婆與海老藏爺爺的談話

「風影啊，我們沒辦法告訴你那奇怪的力量是誰的」

「為...為什麼？」

「風影呦，因為那是連我們都不知道的力量，所以沒辦法告訴你」

「那不是尾獸的查克拉嗎？」

「我們確認過了，那是比尾獸還要更強大的查克拉」

「風影啊，我只能說繼續監視我愛羅的一舉一動來發覺這股查克拉了」

「比尾獸還要更強大嗎？」


	3. 第3章

**03**

 **2年後**

「現在的你已經比同齡人強很多，但這樣還不夠」

「你現在能操控風，土，雷，沙以及通靈獸」

「有想法嗎？亞瑟塞爾」

「混合」

「？」

「把2種屬性混合創造新的能力，我想這個世界應該有不少這樣的人吧」

守鶴接著說

「你是說血繼限界嗎？」

「？」

「血繼限界就是能將2種屬性混合的人」

「還有，他的孩子就能透過血緣關係使用父母的能力。這小鬼的父親就是血繼限界磁遁的擁有者」

「這樣啊...我愛羅，你為何不說？」

「第一，你沒問，第二，我...」

「不想和你父親使用一樣的忍術，對吧〜小鬼」

「...」

「你父親是開發砂金的忍術，你就不要用砂金啊〜小鬼」

「我愛羅，你試著用磁遁開發自己的能力，如何？」

「...喔」

「去村外修練吧」

 **風影樓**

風影面前站著一個暗部，向風影報告

「報告風影大人，我愛羅大人在村外」

「又去？他在做什麼？」

「似乎是在修練」

「繼續監視」

「是」

 **村外**

我愛羅抓起沙子思索

「要用砂鐵嗎？像三代風影那樣？金...鐵…」

守鶴不耐煩的對他吼

「磁遁嗎〜不就是操縱金屬嗎？找一個你喜歡的就好了嘛」

「...算了，吃飯吧」

「你個臭小鬼！」

我愛羅坐在一塊岩石上，拿起先前準備的飯盒，拿起筷子吃飯

「唉〜有什麼金屬是適合的？」

我愛羅看著手中的飯盒，看著它的顏色

「飯盒的顏色是...銀色，對了！」

「怎麼？想到要用什麼樣的金屬了」

「嗯，用銀」

「銀嗎？你提煉看看」

我愛羅把雙手插入沙子裡，在沙子裡釋放查克拉

「不行，只有一點點」

「慢慢來，別太著急」

只要有空，我愛羅都在沙子裡提煉銀

 **一個月過後**

「太好了，成功了」

「現在就來操控看看」

「好」

 **風影樓**

風影正在交代任務給忍者，一個暗部衝了進來

「風影大人」

風影看到是監視我愛羅的暗部之一

「你們先下去」

「是」

人走後，風影看著暗部著急的樣子

「出什麼事？」

「我愛羅大人的忍術研發出來了」

「什麼忍術？」

「是...磁遁」

「什麼！磁遁！」

「只是我愛羅大人用的金屬和您的不一樣」

「什麼樣子？」

「是銀色的，其他的屬下不清楚，另一位正在採集」

「我知道了，你先下去」

「是」

我愛羅坐在村外的岩石上，眼神飄向遠方

「我打算利用磁遁忍術來賺取屬於我的錢財」

「銀確實可以賣，不過你要怎麼賣，小鬼？跟你父親一樣嗎？」

「首先，先找到願意買的商人，只要這個商人能把銀賣的很好，我就會越來越富有，最後我就可以脫離村子了」

「原來如此」

「我愛羅，你能自行製造銀，那還能製造其他金屬嗎？」

「我明白你的意思，現階段不能，我會朝這方面去研發」

「期待你的表現」

我愛羅回到村子時，一個暗部出現在他面前

「我愛羅大人，風影大人要您今晚回家一起吃晚餐」

我愛羅沒看他一眼，繼續向前走

「自己吃」

「我知道了」

暗部去風影樓報告

「風影大人，我愛羅大人拒絕了，說要自己一個人」

「知道了，把我愛羅叫過來」

「是」

這時的我愛羅坐在自己房間的椅子上看書，暗部敲了敲房間門

「我愛羅大人，風影要您去他的辦公室」

「喔」


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

 **風影辦公室**

風影看著自己的小兒子，想看出他的情緒。但是，我愛羅面無表情，無法知道他心裡在想什麼

6歲那次暴走後，我愛羅對任何人都是冷冰冰的，臉上沒有任何表情

「我愛羅，最近過得怎樣？」

「還好」

「你最近研究的術已經完成，是砂銀，對吧？」

「...」

「村子需要你的忍術，幫助村子吧，我愛羅」

「為什麼？」

「你應該知道村子需要資金」

「拒絕」

「我愛羅，這是命令」

「我只聽我自己的命令」

「你是忍者，我愛羅」

「既然如此我不要當忍者，就不用聽從你的命令。別忘了我還沒拿到護額，還不算是忍者」

「你應該明白，你必須要當忍者」

「我只對我有利的事情有興趣」

「你要怎樣才願意幫忙？」

「從賣砂銀的利潤裡30％歸我的」

「你...」

「不答應就一切免談」

風影和我愛羅互瞪雙方，看哪一方先動搖

「我知道了，我答應你，我愛羅」

我愛羅從口袋裡拿出2份契約書

「簽契約，簽完這項交易就成立」

「先說明我會定期把你要的量送到你手上，買賣途中，我的親信也會跟著告訴我數目，下次交貨時把錢準備好交給我，完成這些後就會有下一次，但是途中出現差錯，這項交易就會失效」

「這樣你還要簽嗎？」

「我知道了，我簽」

風影在2份契約書上簽了名字，蓋了章

「契約成立，2天后，我會拿給你」

「沒事，我先走了」

「等一下，我愛羅」

我愛羅停下來，但沒轉頭

「晚餐回家和我與手鞠他們吃飯」

聽完後我愛羅直接走出辦公室，並沒有回答風影

風影嘆了一口氣，拿起契約書

「內容寫的很好，這是8歲小孩的手筆嗎？看來我愛羅這方面還不錯」

 **夜晚**

在家裡的手鞠和勘九郎正在餐桌前等待

風影回來後看見他們

「我回來了」

「歡迎回來」

「歡迎回來，老爸」

「我愛羅呢？」

「這...他還沒回來」

「這樣啊，我們先吃吧」

等他們吃了一段時間後，我愛羅回來了

「我愛羅，過來吃飯」

我愛羅洗完手後，坐下來吃飯。

一陣嚴肅的氣息籠罩著他們，沒人開口講話，風影打破了沉默

「學校如何？」

「我正在練習使用風遁」

「我在練習傀儡」

風影看我愛羅不講話，問了他

「我愛羅呢？」

我愛羅吃著飯沉默不語，正當大家以為他不回答時，吐出了2個字

「蹺課」

「為什麼？」

「...無聊」

這時，勘九郎忍不住

「老爸，乾脆讓怪...我愛羅提早畢業好了，既然他嫌學校無聊」

風影瞪了勘九郎一眼，手鞠在一旁緊張的看著風影

「為何我要讓他提早畢業，待在學校又不是不好？」

「反正，學校的課程他都會，又經常蹺課，讓他去執行任務有何不好」

「我愛羅，你說呢？」

「...隨便」

「我會考慮的」

手鞠抓著勘九郎，生氣的看著他

「你在幹什麼？你差點出事」

「手鞠，有我在這裡，還會出事？」

「對啊！手鞠，老爸在這裡，你以為我會被殺嗎？」

「沒有人會被殺，勘九郎」

這時，我愛羅放下筷子，站了起來

「吃飽了」

「不多吃一些嗎？我愛羅」

我愛羅用行動回答，轉身離去，離開前瞪了手鞠和勘九郎，說了2個字

等我愛羅離開後，手鞠和勘九郎背後流了許多冷汗

「餵！手鞠...他...離開前...說了什麼？」

「他說...雜魚」

「什麼！說我們是"雜魚"！他在囂張什麼！」

風影大吼一聲

「勘九郎！夠了！」

「可是...老爸...」

「我知道你不服氣，但是，就學校的學生而言，我愛羅比他們強太多，你們也一樣，在我愛羅面前根本沒有勝算」

「我...我知道了」

 **另一世界**

梅菲斯特正在悠閒的吃晚餐，阿瑪依蒙出現在他面前

「哥哥，你有沒有感覺到微弱的亞瑟哥哥的氣息？」

「喔〜有啊」

「你覺得路西法哥哥會去找他嗎？」

「這個啊〜我想應該會」

「畢竟要完成目標可是需要許多強大的惡魔，包括我們八侯王」

「反正，接下來會出現有趣的事，哈哈哈哈〜」


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

 **幾個月後**

我愛羅站在會議室裡，面對一群長老

「我愛羅，聽說你能製造砂銀，我們一致決定你的忍術會對村子的財政有貢獻」

「我們要你像風影大人一樣，用砂銀賺取資金來幫助村子」

「我只聽從自己的命令，村子財政的事與我無關」

一個長老憤怒的從椅子上站起來

「放肆！這是我們長老團的命令，你身為忍者就要服從」

「我可不是你們的狗，我為什麼要聽從你們的命令？」

憤怒的長老轉向風影

「風影大人，您是怎麼教的？竟然有忍者不聽命令！」

風影低頭沉默不語，讓這位長老更加憤怒

「那你要怎樣才願意？」

「我已經和風影談好了，你們已經沒必要找我」

說完，我愛羅轉身離去

「餵！會議還沒開完」

「沒我的事」

會議結束後，風影找到坐在屋頂上看風景的我愛羅

「我愛羅」

我愛羅看向風影，而風影走到我愛羅面前拿出護額和新衣服

「把護額拿去，從現在起你就要組隊接受任務，明白嗎？衣服送給你當作第一次任務的禮物」

我愛羅點頭，一臉還有什麼話要說，沒事就快滾

風影也沒多說什麼就離開了

 **隔天**

風影就派我愛羅去出任務，回來得到的結果也很滿意

但是，我愛羅提出獨自出任務的要求

「你們做的很好，可以離開了」

其他人離開了，我愛羅卻留了下來

「我愛羅，有什麼想說的？」

「獨自出任務」

「嗯...為什麼？」

「隊友太礙眼了，我一個人就能完成，他們太弱了」

「我已經得到消息，我會讓你獨自出任務，但是必須要有暗部跟隨」

「哪一次沒有暗部？」

「好了，下去吧」

等我愛羅離開後，風影從抽屜裡拿出一個相片，想起剛才我愛羅的眼神

那眼神非常冰冷，似乎對所有一切都毫不在乎，甚至對生命也一樣

「加瑠羅，我這樣做真的好嗎？雖然我愛羅這2年沒有暴走，實力也飛快的成長，是3個孩子當中最厲害的，但是，把我愛羅變成這樣，真的好嗎？」

 **4年後**

在我愛羅9歲時，風影把我愛羅調到暗部，這樣也符合我愛羅獨自出任務的要求，也打破進入暗部的年齡，被譽為"砂隱村第一忍術天才"

手段以果斷，冷血，殘忍成名，被盯上的獵物，從來沒有一個能活著，因為一頭紅頭髮的關係，被稱為"赤色修羅"，在村外也接受任務，名為"判官"， 2個名聲享譽各國

我愛羅被風影叫到辦公室，辦公室裡除了風影外，還有馬基小隊

「明天你們就要離開村子去木葉參加中忍考試。馬基，我安排一個暗部隨你去，拿下面具吧，"赤色修羅"」

在一旁的馬基小隊很好奇，他們都聽聞了"赤色修羅"的事蹟，但是他們不知道他是誰，就連馬基也不知道

看到他的面貌後，臉上表情不同，有馬基和其中一名下忍非常驚訝，而手鞠和勘九郎非常恐懼

「馬基，我想你應該知道他了」

「是，麻煩您了，我愛羅大人」

勘九郎激動的看著風影

「老爸，為什麼要安排怪物和我們一起？」

「勘九郎，他是你弟弟」

一直沉默的我愛羅終於說話了，他雖然沒看著勘九郎，但是話是對他說的

「雜魚」

「你說什麼？」

「勘九郎，你閉嘴」

手鞠抓著勘九郎，要他冷靜，她可不想勘九郎現在就被"赤色修羅"殺死

風影瞪了勘九郎要他閉嘴，勘九郎不甘心了閉嘴

我愛羅看向風影

「為何要跟著他們？」

「計畫裡需要你的力量來摧毀木葉」

「拒絕」

勘九郎笑了一下，準備看好戲

「我愛羅...」

「我說過我不參加計畫」

「這是為了村子」

「我才不管」

「第一，這個計畫本來就有很大的機率會失敗，我可不參加注定要輸的計畫。第二，我不信任大蛇丸。第三，在完全不知道對方戰力時就冒然攻打，我不是笨蛋」

「長老團也決定這件事，已經沒辦法更改」

「那是你們的事，我和你的關係是雇主關係，不是你的部下」

「你有砂隱護額就代表你是村子的忍者」

「我在進入暗部前就退回給你了，條件是我幫你製造砂金，你也答應了。從那一刻起，我和你是雇主關係」

風影嘆了口氣

「那我拜託你，要保證他們4個的安全，可以嗎？」

「我為什麼要保護1個弱者和3個雜碎？」

「算我求你，我愛羅」

馬基他們非常震驚，風影竟然向我愛羅請求，何況對方是他的兒子

我愛羅盯著風影沉默，過了一會才開口

「好」

「謝謝你答應我的請求，我愛羅」

「先說清楚，我可不會幫你們完成計畫，我只保證他們4個的安全」

「我明白，明天早上7點就在村門口集合」

聽完風影交代的事，我愛羅立刻用瞬身術離開了

「風影大人...」

「你們也聽完了，下去吧」

「是」

馬基帶著手鞠他們離開了辦公室


	6. 第6章

**06**

早晨，馬基小隊已經全員到齊，只剩下我愛羅還沒來，勘九郎不耐煩的抱怨村子

「那怪物怎麼還沒來？是要我們等多久啊」

「馬基老師，我們還要繼續等嗎？」

突然，一隻老鷹飛向他們，馬基伸手取下綁在老鷹腳上的字條

看完後，馬基銷毀字條，轉向他們

「我愛羅大人已經在我們集合完前10鐘離開村子，目前已在火之國」

「什麼！不等我們就直接先走了！」

「我們走了，別讓我愛羅大人等太久」

這時，馬基明白風影為何昨晚叫他的原因，因為我愛羅會提早離開，而且等他們到達木葉也不會特別等他們

 **另一世界**

 **啟明結社**

光之王路西法坐在床上，閉著眼睛思索著

突然，他睜開了眼睛，微微笑了一下

「雖然很微弱，但是還是感覺的到亞瑟塞爾的氣息，不過，不是在這個世界裡」

「算了，繼續蒐集強大的惡魔，找到亞瑟塞爾是遲早的事」

 **木葉**

我愛羅一身黑色上衣，緊身褲，鞋子和一般忍者不一樣，是黑色的布鞋，上衣外又一件黑色斗篷，他拉起帽子蓋在頭上，遮住陽光

走在街道上，看著市集

「果然和砂隱差很多，木葉真是個好地方」

「畢竟這裡不是沙漠嘛〜小鬼」

「還有，木葉可是5大國之一，怎麼可能想開打就開打，果然風影是個笨蛋」

「他是想說他和那個叫大蛇丸的聯手，就有機會成功吧〜你們人類還是想的太天真」

「可別把我和他混為一談，守鶴」

「你應該比他聰明啦〜小鬼」

「大蛇丸是誰？我愛羅」

「他是木葉的叛忍，是木葉三忍其中之一」

「木葉三忍？」

「在第3次忍界大戰出名的木葉村的3個忍者，綱手，自來也，大蛇丸」

「那應該是棘手的對手吧」

「應該是」

「反正，看情況來決定」

我愛羅走進丸子店，叫了一盤丸子和一杯茶，他看見坐在附近的卡卡西，紅，阿斯瑪和凱

這時門口走來年長的豬鹿蝶三人組和紅豆

「喔呀，看來這裡有一些大人物啊」

「怎麼了嗎？」

「沒事」

等我愛羅吃完，走到一個安靜的地方

「有什麼事嗎？木葉的忍者們」

走出來的人就是卡卡西他們

「你從哪裡來？來村子有何企圖？」

「這就是木葉的待客之道」

「真抱歉，畢竟你不是村子的忍者」

「從哪裡知道？」

「你的氣息很強，而且哪有人大白天的穿著一身黑色，還戴帽子」

「砂隱忍者」

「你的同伴呢？」

「我早到」

「這次砂隱突然多申請1人的許可證，應該就是你吧，能請你把帽子拿下來呢？」

「拒絕，你們應該沒有資格要求這個條件」

「這要求確實很無禮，不過還請你配合」

「火影大人，這就是貴村的待客之道？領教了」

三代火影從卡卡西他們身後走過來

「火影大人」

「真是抱歉，本村忍者對您無禮，是本村的疏失」

「貴村禮儀有待加強」

「冒昧問一個問題，請問您是怎麼知道老夫在這？」

「氣息」

「原來如此」

「火影大人，沒事我就先走了」

卡卡西他們謹慎的看著他的背影離開

「火影大人，剛才那人...」

「看來砂隱派了一位實力很強的忍者來村子」

「那該怎麼辦？」

「你們不用擔心，這件事交給暗部去處理」


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

馬基他們終於來到木葉，這時的手鞠，勘九郎和另一名隊員走在街道上

「終於到達木葉了，馬基那傢伙一直在趕路，累死了」

「好像是因為我愛羅大人...」

「那怪物啊〜」

這時，木葉丸撞上勘九郎，木葉丸被勘九郎抓住衣領提起

「鳴人大哥，救我〜」「木葉丸！渾蛋傢伙，放下木葉丸！」

一顆石頭打在勘九郎的手，木葉丸掉在地上，所有人都把視線看向坐在樹上的佐助

「這裡是木葉，不是別村的忍者可以撒野的地方，快滾」

「哼〜木葉的下忍真囂張」

勘九郎拿下背在身上的傀儡「餵！你打算在這裡用？」

「讓他們瞧瞧我的實力」

「算了，我不管你了」

一陣風吹過，一股壓力襲向他們，所有人看見樹上除了佐助外，還多了一個人，所有人都非常驚訝

「這傢伙什麼時候來的？完全沒發現！」

壓力一直攻擊勘九郎，最終勘九郎妥協了

「我...我知道了」

我愛羅解決問題後，準備離開

「等...等一下，你們是砂隱的忍者吧，雖然是同盟國，但是是不能隨便進入村子的，你們老實交代，不然我們是不會放你們離開的」

小櫻雖然講出這番話，但是我愛羅依舊繼續向前走

「那邊那位，老實交代」

手鞠他們看見這個情況在一旁看好戲

「這傢伙死定了，竟然感這樣說話」

「對啊〜」

我愛羅停下來，用低沉的聲音回答

「閉嘴，雜魚沒資格命令我」

這次輪到小櫻遭受壓力攻擊，木葉丸他們被嚇到坐在地上，全身發抖，而鳴人完全不會看氣氛

「臭傢伙！你竟敢說小櫻是雜魚！」

「下忍就是雜魚！」

說完轉身就走

「可惡！你這傢伙！我要打敗你，給我站住！」

佐助抓住鳴人，阻止了他

「餵！你！叫什麼名字？」

這時的我愛羅已經離開了，只剩下手鞠他們，手鞠替我愛羅回答

「我們可是有許可證的，況且我們是來參加考試的」

「考試？」

「你們竟然不知道！這可是你們村子舉辦的中忍考試」

「中忍考試？」

「你們到底是不是木葉的忍者？」

「餵！我說中忍考試是什麼？」

「哼〜問你們的指導上忍吧」

 **時間跳到第2場考試結束**

第2場考試通過的隊伍正待在觀賞台上觀看

鳴人，小櫻一直警戒著我愛羅，在一旁的卡卡西看不下去

「我說你們幹嘛一直盯著砂隱的人？」

「卡卡西老師，你不知道嗎？他說下忍都是雜魚，他瞧不起我們」

其他人聽到這番話非常生氣，牙尤其氣憤

「什麼？鳴人，是砂隱的那一個人？」

「就是一身黑的人」

小櫻在一旁補充

「就是氣勢很強，全身身穿黑衣的人」

卡卡西聽著鳴人和小櫻說的特徵，看向我愛羅，卡卡西和其他老師表情凝重

「鳴人，小櫻，你們千萬不要惹那個人」

「為什麼？那個人很危險嗎？」

阿斯瑪附和道

「嗯，我們完全不知道對方的實力，不過能確定的事，對方已經是中忍以上的實力」

鹿丸思索著

「也對，如果是下忍的話應該會參加考試」

 **夜晚**

我愛羅坐在屋頂上欣賞月亮

有一個不速之客闖入了他的地盤

「大蛇丸大人說你會妨礙計畫的進行，所以請你消失吧」

「一個下忍雜魚是殺不死我的」

沙子不斷包裹著托斯的身體，完全不給任何反擊的機會，就把他殺死了

馬基和兜看到了這個場景

「這就是砂隱最強暗部的實力嗎？確實可怕」

「大人說了他是不會幫助我們執行這項計畫」

「這樣啊〜他會阻止大蛇丸大人嗎？」

「不確定，這方面他沒說」

「反正，計畫繼續進行，把這個帶給風影大人」

「我知道了」

「還有這裡有一隻老鼠呢？我去處理」

「不，這件事就交給我」

等馬基處理完月光疾風後，發現我愛羅站在他身後

「我愛羅大人，有什麼問題嗎？」

「你...忠臣於第四代風影」

「是」

「好心告訴你，計畫結束後第四代風影是否還存在？」

「您...您在說什麼？」

馬基想問清楚，可是我愛羅已經不見踪影

火影猿飛日斬坐在椅子上一邊喝茶，一邊欣賞月亮

我愛羅出現在三代火影面前，火影也不慌不忙的看著他，似乎早就知道他的到來

「您有什麼事嗎？」

「您應該收到消息，村子疑似出現叛忍大蛇丸」

「您似乎知道內情」

「我確實知道，不過我只告訴你一個消息」

「請說」

「大蛇丸確實在村子裡」

「還真是感謝您的情報」

「不打擾您了，告辭」

「可否告訴老夫您的大名？」

「赤色修羅」

我愛羅消失在夜晚中


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

 **第3場考試**

 **兜使用幻術後**

手鞠他們盡全力的逃跑，佐助緊追在後

「手鞠，有沒有辦法甩掉他啊？」

「我們只能照馬基老師的命令盡全力的逃跑了」

 **考場**

馬基一直和木葉忍者戰鬥，想辦法離開考場，但是他沒辦法擺脫卡卡西他們

這時，我愛羅出現在他面前

「我愛羅大人！」

「離開，追上你的學生，現在他們有麻煩」

「那您...」

「風影把我派來是有原因的，快去」

「是」

馬基離去，留下我愛羅對付卡卡西他們

「看來這位才是砂隱忍者裡最強的人〜」

「唔〜燃燒青春吧〜」

「卡卡西，這傢伙要怎麼處理？」

「他是砂隱的忍者，這次砂隱毀約，他就是敵人。我們先把他抓起來，再由火影大人來處理」

「好，由我開始，木葉旋風」

我愛羅躲開，凱繼續攻擊，卡卡西他們也加入戰局，但我愛羅一直不還擊

「這傢伙怎麼不還擊，為了拖延時間嗎？」

「木葉忍者的素質果然比砂隱高」

「嗯？」

「我的任務只是保護那4個弱者回到村子」

「稱呼自己的隊友為弱者，你是這樣看待他們的」

「無法贏我的傢伙就是弱者」

「真的只有保護他們嗎？沒有其他目的？」

紅質疑我愛羅說的話，其他人也不相信他所說的話

「信不信隨你，這是委託人當面委託我的任務」

「委託？不是命令嗎？光這一點我們就不相信你，你是砂隱忍者，任務自然是命令的方式」

「我只聽從我自己」

「這就奇怪了，你這麼說，像你這樣的忍者在村子裡可是會被當作叛忍」

「我對村子來說很重要」

卡卡西繼續和他閒聊，他雖然知道對方的目的是在拖時間，但他也一樣，在等增援

「你的實力應該是在上忍等級吧〜」

「豈止上忍等級，我的實力還要更強」

「什麼！」

「我不把村子除我以外的忍者放在眼裡，因為他們太弱小」

「照你這麼說，你也不把風影放在眼裡？」

「他無法贏我，不能束縛我，更何況他們還需要我的力量」

「不聽從風影命令的忍者嗎？」

「被村子殺掉這種事從不擔心...嗯！」

「發生什麼事嗎？」

「哼，果然是群沒用的雜魚，連木葉的下忍都解決不了」

「不聊了」

「疑？」

一陣強風過後，我愛羅消失在卡卡西他們面前，而是出現在馬基小隊和砂隱部隊面前，他們正面臨木葉忍者的追擊

「我愛羅大人！」

「退到風之國境內，2分鐘」

「啊...是」

馬基對著所有砂忍大喊

「全員聽令，2分鐘內退到風之國境內，開始行動！」

「不會讓你們逃走的！」

木葉的忍者想要追上去，但是被我愛羅用氣勢攻擊

「這...這傢伙...打算一個人阻止我們嗎？」

「差不多了」

我愛羅快速結印

「風遁龍捲暴風」

地面上刮出大範圍強風，把木葉忍者與周邊的樹木吹向天空

突然，出現一只蛤蟆保護了木葉忍者

「各位沒事吧〜」

「那是...自來也大人」

「是自來也大人！」

「自來也大人！」

我愛羅看是自來也，緩慢的離開，木葉忍者想追上去，自來也阻止了

「你們別追了，他是你們贏不了的對手，愈多人追上去死傷愈多，已經沒必要增加死傷了」

「可是...對方」

「去了只是送死，對方可是砂隱最強忍者，走吧〜」


	9. Chapter 9

**09**

木葉高層和自來也討論如何處理村子的情況

顧問水戶門一臉嚴肅

「三代火影逝世，木葉損失慘重，我們必須盡快選出新任火影」

顧問小春也說

「砂隱聲稱這次行動是大蛇丸的陰謀，據說是四代風影在來木葉途中，遭到大蛇丸的攻擊，雖然人有逃出來，但身受重傷昏迷不醒」

2位顧問看向自來也

「我們希望你接任火影，自來也」

「火影！算了吧〜我倒是有個人選」

「喔〜是誰？」

「綱手」

「她現在不在木葉，自來也」

「我會把她帶回來的」

團藏這時說話了

「這次我們和砂隱的關係破裂，條約已經不成立，不是應該解決這個問題嗎？」

小春回答了團藏的問題

「我們會繼續會砂隱高層進行會談...」

水戶門接著小春的話

「但是，在風影昏迷不知何時會醒，我想砂隱在四代風影昏迷期間，會選出新任風影」

「我想我大概知道新任風影的人選」

「知道是誰嗎？自來也」

「想必在場的各位聽過他的名聲，砂隱第一暗部"赤色修羅"」

「據說實力在四代風影之上的暗部嗎！」

「村子陷入困境需要一位強大的忍者來領導。況且我見過他的實力，在追擊時，只用一招忍術就擊退所有部隊，實力不容小覷」

「照你這麼說確實是一位強大的忍者」

高層們做出了一個結論

「總之，和砂隱的後事我們會處理」

 **根總部**

團藏非常氣憤

「又失敗了，可惡的自來也」

「哼，只好想辦法讓五代下台了」

 **砂隱**

長老們正在開會，討論村子未來的走向

「四代風影昏迷，計畫又失敗，接下來該怎麼做？」

「首先和木葉談和，在選出新任風影之前，我們必須維持村子」

「只能這樣了」

 **幾個月過後**

自來也和鳴人把綱手和靜音帶回村子，綱手接任第五代火影。過了不久，佐助叛逃，鹿丸帶領鳴人他們去追佐助，砂隱派出手鞠他們進行支援

但是，鹿丸他們任務失敗，沒有把佐助帶回來，除鹿丸以外，其他人身受重傷

等鳴人出院後自來也帶著鳴人出去修行

 **2年後**

砂隱長老聚在會議室

「我們只好在四代昏迷期間選出新任風影，木葉現在已經有五代火影，我們必須盡快選出，好和木葉有進一步的關係」

「可是，要選誰呢？村裡沒有適合人選，四代的3個子女當中，手鞠和勘九郎在村里當中已經是佼佼者了，可是他們還是經驗不足，無法接下此重責大任」

「3個子女當中，就我愛羅的實力最強，就算他們聯手也沒辦法贏，但我愛羅缺點就是不聽命令」

「那馬基呢？」

「馬基除戰鬥之外的方面是可以的，不過實力卻不強，無法擔任」

「我們必須選出讓其他大國都能信服的風影，馬基難以擔任"風影"這個職位，說不定砂隱還會被逐出5大國之一」

「但是，現在村里實力最強的就是我愛羅，除了他以外，沒有人能比他更強了」

「可是，我愛羅的問題...」

「雖然他的問題棘手，但是我們只能這樣了」

「把我愛羅叫來吧」

我愛羅躺在床上，閉目養神，其實他正在和守鶴，亞瑟塞爾談話

「我想長老們過不久就會來找我談論風影一事」

「要你擔任風影嗎？」

「應該是」

「那你想怎麼做？小鬼」

「我倒是想藉由風影的職位來利用村子」

「哼〜你真是會利用啊〜」

「不過要看他們是什麼反應，我自然有拒絕的能力」

「我倒是沒意見，我愛羅」

這時，門被敲響

「我愛羅大人，長老們找您」

「知道了」

我愛羅用瞬身術出現在會議室

「我愛羅大人，您來了」

「快說，我的時間寶貴」

「進入正題吧，我愛羅大人，我們一致決定希望您能接任風影」

「村子需要安定，適合的人選只剩下您了」

「請您接下風影的職位吧」

「我只說2個條件，第一，砂銀產業維持不變，一旦發生變故，就終止提供砂銀。第二，我不聽從自己以外的命令。各位能接受嗎？」

「這些我們都想過了，我們能接受」

「還有一件事請您幫忙，砂金是您父親的忍術，聽說您擁有和令尊一樣的忍術，令尊此時正在昏迷當中，村子需要砂金所帶來的錢，我們希望您能接下砂金產業」

「我知道了，但我不是做白工，規則跟砂銀產業一樣，除了利潤抽2成」

「可是...」

「這項產業我可以不接，不過受到影響的是村子」

「我們明白了，我們答應」

我愛羅拿出契約書，要這群長老們簽契約

「簽下契約後，交易成立，一旦發生差錯，交易就廢除」

長老們各自簽下契約，交給我愛羅

「這樣契約就成立了」

「我愛羅大人，請您2天後接受繼承儀式」


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

我愛羅穿著一身黑色長袍，黑色長褲紮在黑色長靴裡，戴著黑色手套，拉起披在長袍外的斗篷，站在風影樓平台上，俯視下方

砂隱村人民看著他們口中的"怪物"戴著風影帽站在樓頂上，他們看不見新任風影的表情，因為他們聽說新任風影不喜歡拉下斗篷帽，至於原因有很多種說法

各國也聽說砂隱新任風影的事，木葉派了忍鷹要和風影討論中忍考試，請風影到木葉和火影商談

風影同意了，3天后就會到達木葉

 **村口**

馬基一臉緊張的站在我愛羅不遠處

「風影大人，真的不需要護衛？這樣太危險了」

風影悶不吭聲，手已結印，通靈出一隻巨大的老鷹

「不在期間，村子要維持正常」

「啊...是」

風影乘著老鷹飛向木葉

綱手和靜音在木葉村口等待風影，他們看見一隻老鷹降落在他們面前，風影走向他們

「歡迎來到木葉，風影，我是五代火影綱手」

「謝謝火影特地來接我，進去談論正事吧」

「請跟我來」

進入會議室，火影注意到風影是自己一個人來的

「風影，你的護衛呢？」

「不需要」

「這樣太危險，萬一遭到攻擊，可怎麼辦？」

「火影不需要擔心，我自有打算」

「那我們討論中忍考試的事吧...」

談論結果是第一場考試在木葉，而第二場則是在砂隱

火影邀請風影到餐館吃飯

「風影，你戴著帽子不會熱嗎？尤其是在砂隱」

「不會」

「果然跟傳聞說的一樣，新任風影是一位沉默的人」

「...」

「四代風影近日可好？」

「老樣子」

「這樣啊...」

 **同時，砂隱**

四代風影睜開眼睛，坐起來看著四周

「這裡是...」

這時，馬基按照慣例推開房門，看見四代風影羅砂已經甦醒，非常驚訝

「四代大人！您終於醒了」

「嗯...馬基」

「我昏迷多久？」

「2年了，四代大人」

「村子有發生重大事件嗎？」

馬基老實的告訴羅砂他昏迷期間發生的事，最後...

「因為您一直昏迷，長老們選出了新任風影，3天前新任風影就任」

「新任風影！是誰？」

「這...」

看見馬基支支吾吾的樣子，羅砂有一種不好的預感

「到底是誰？馬基」

「是...您的兒子，我愛羅大人」

羅砂非常震驚

「你說我愛羅當上風影！」

「是」

「長老們怎麼會同意？」

「似乎是為了我愛羅大人的忍術」

「果然嗎...我愛羅現在在哪？」

「我愛羅大人現在在木葉」

「木葉？為什麼？」

「火影要求和我愛羅大人處理中忍考試的事」

「何時出發的？」

「今天早上乘坐通靈獸去木葉」

「這樣啊...」

「您需要什麼嗎？」

「不，我想先休息一下」

「我知道了」


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

我愛羅回到村子後直接前往辦公室，在路上遇到也要去辦公室的馬基

「風影大人，您回來了！」

我愛羅點頭，快速走向辦公室，馬基跟在身後報告我愛羅不在期間的事

「風影大人，四代大人已經醒了」

「嗯」

聽到父親的消息，我愛羅的回答依舊冷淡

「還有5分鐘後有會議要開」

「嗯，辛苦了，下去吧」

「屬下告辭」

馬基退下，走去了羅砂所在的地方

「四代大人，我愛羅大人回來了」

「是嗎？辛苦你了」

「四代大人，您認為長老們會因為您的甦醒而換掉我愛羅大人嗎？」

「不會，因為村子需要我愛羅的砂銀，我愛羅不是隨便就把砂銀賣給任何人的人，因為我的昏迷，契約解除，長老們為了村子，所以一定會要我愛羅擔任風影」

「這樣就能讓我愛羅大人把砂銀免費提供出來」

「沒錯」

「可是，四代大人，我聽到的不是這樣」

「我知道，依照我愛羅的個性，一定不會被長老們擺佈，他會拿砂銀壓著他們」

「馬基，你在我愛羅身邊做事有一點你一定要記住」

「我愛羅不喜歡聽從別人的命令，一旦用命令的口氣對他說話，你會後悔當忍者」

「有那麼可怕嗎？四代大人」

「那時候的我愛羅練成了製造砂銀，我用命令的方式叫他為村子提供砂銀，但是，他用一種看廢物的表情看著我，散發出低氣壓，回答了我」

「我在那時就發現，我愛羅已經不在我的掌控中」

「他超越了我，實力變得更加強大，這點一直是我要求他的。但是，他也拋棄了感情，眼裡只有強者和弱者的區別，已經丟棄尊敬長輩和親人的思想」

「我愛羅變得沒有人能控制，甚至不把我當父親或風影看待」

「這點從大人回來後我告訴他您已甦醒時，臉上一點表情也沒有」

「唉〜我現在只希望他不要波及手鞠和勘九郎」

 **會議室**

「風影大人，您從木葉回來辛苦了，木葉有特別交代事情嗎？」

「中忍考試」

「中忍考試！有問題嗎？」

「上次中忍考試被打斷，木葉重新舉辦，第1場在木葉，第2場在砂隱」

「是要和村子聯合舉辦嗎？」

「算是我們對木葉的誠意，計畫失敗後，木葉和我們的關係緊張。後來，木葉對我們釋出善意，簽訂新的條約，村子到現在才安然無事」

「1個月後舉行，安排人員準備」

「是」

其中一名長老看著風影，說出了現在尷尬的問題

「風影大人，四代大人醒了」

其他長老緊張的看著他，因為這位長老不滿我愛羅不尊敬長輩

「嗯」

「您不擔心我們把您換回四代大人嗎？」

「沒必要」

「為什麼？我們長老可是有權利剝奪您風影的稱號」

「無所謂，村子的資金大部分是砂銀產業支撐的」

我愛羅話裡很明顯，沒有我這個村子就沒有多少資金支撐村子，結果可想而知

「各位還有疑問嗎？」

我愛羅釋放氣場，讓在場的長老們鴉雀無聲，沒人感出聲


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

在我愛羅13歲時，他出村去修行

這時，他盤腿坐在岩石上，感受空氣中的能量

時間已經過了2個星期，現階段修行進入尾聲

正當他起身散步時，光聚集在他面前，越來越亮，最後出現一個戴著面具的人

「吾名為光之王 - 路西法，少年」

「不，應該說好久不見了，亞瑟塞爾」

我愛羅看向亞瑟塞爾

「認識的？」

「嗯...我愛羅，身體借我」

「哦」

我愛羅眼睛轉為銀紅色，看著路西法

「確實好久不見了，路西法哥哥」

守鶴在一旁叫著

「哥哥！他們是兄弟！那他也是八侯王之一！」

「路西法哥哥，為何來找我？」

「為了完成父親的夢想，將物質界和虛無界合而為一，所以需要你的力量，亞瑟塞爾」

「哥哥，把物質界和虛無界合而為一會造成混亂，人類會因為害怕，恐懼惡魔，倉皇逃跑或武力驅逐，惡魔也因為驅魔師的關係而受傷。這對雙方都沒好處」

「反抗者必須死，為了完成父親的夢想」

一陣強光過後，我愛羅發現他在一個陌生的世界，他走出巷子到街上，看見街道上的路人的裝扮和在馬路上的車子，這些都跟他的世界不同。而路人也用異樣的眼光看著他

「這裡是...」

「看來是我之前待的世界」

「現在怎麼辦？」

「找我哥哥薩麥爾，看他有什麼辦法？」

「知道他在哪嗎？」

「正十字學院」

「往哪走？」

這時，我愛羅看見前方掉下了一些東西，抬頭往上看，看見一個人蹲在路燈上，這個人也看著自己

一輛車開過來，梅菲斯特搖下車窗

「阿瑪依蒙，不是跟你說過不要在街上吃東西嗎？...嗯」

「亞瑟哥哥，你好」

「你是...哦〜是亞瑟塞爾啊〜」

「亞瑟，進來吧〜阿瑪依蒙，你也是」

2人都進入車內，車子緩緩開向正十字學院

「亞瑟塞爾，沒想到你是這個樣子」

「等下在寒暄吧，哥哥，你有沒有辦法讓我回到我原本待的世界」

「這個世界不是嗎？」

「這個少年是別的世界的人，我在他的身體裡」

「原來如此，你轉世變成這少年」

「因為路西法哥哥的關係，來到了這裡」

亞瑟塞爾藉由我愛羅的身體述說了整件事的經過

「他還執著於父親的夢想啊〜」

「哦〜對了，忘了說，亞瑟，在外你要叫我梅菲斯特，那是我現在的名字」

「這少年叫我愛羅」

「疑〜這名字還真 特別」

「這名字是有別的意思，所以才叫我愛羅」

「在想到辦法之前，你就好好的享受這個世界吧〜」

「啊〜對了，換一件衣服吧〜這身衣服在這裡不適合」

「其他方面也不用擔心，我會安排好的。畢竟，我是你哥哥嘛~幫弟弟也是應該的」

「麻煩哥哥了，謝謝」

「換好衣服後，我就帶你去我的學院走走吧，看看這個世界」


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

中忍考試結束後過了1年，鳴人和自來也回到木葉，曉的計畫逼近砂隱

迪達拉和蠍已經來到砂隱附近，迪達拉在空中偵查

這時，我愛羅坐在辦公桌前處理文件，突然他看向窗外

「入侵者曉嗎？」

 **夜晚**

迪達拉降落在風影樓上，抬頭看見一隻鳥和一隻狼瞪著他

「哎呀〜被發現了」

「不會讓你完好如初的離開的」

「覺悟吧」

迪達拉和我愛羅的通靈獸展開追逐戰

「怎麼回事？」

「那是...」

「可惡！你們還真難纏，這樣我怎麼捉一尾人柱力」

「不用擔心」

「被抓住就沒有這個問題了」

在村門口的蠍

「迪達拉那傢伙，要讓我等多久，已經引起騷動了」

「嗯，讓你們瞧瞧我的藝術」

「雷遁瞬身雷」

「雷遁雷彈」

「啊！我的藝術！你們會使用雷遁！」

「你的忍術碰到雷遁就會失效」

「這點我們很清楚」

「這可麻煩了，下面已經開始準備了，嗯」

在地上的忍者們紛紛架起武器對準天空，只要迪達拉被通靈獸攻擊受傷，他們就會發射武器

四代風影看著天上的戰鬥，警戒著

馬基向羅砂報告

「四代大人，一切都準備就緒」

「我愛羅知道情況嗎？」

「四代大人，我進去報告時，我愛羅大人似乎早就知道了，還說讓通靈獸來解決」

"我愛羅早就知道的話，那2只通靈獸就是我愛羅派來的"

「我愛羅大人的通靈獸嗎？」

迪達拉摸著他的包包

「糟糕！黏土不夠用了，嗯」

「哼，那只好拿出"它"了，嗯」

迪達拉丟下一個捏好的黏土

「讓你們瞧瞧"它"的威力，嗯」

瞬間，黏土變大，直直的往下墜

「糟了！」

「來不及撤離！」

「喀！」

黏土爆炸，一陣煙霧瀰漫

「怎麼樣！這就是我的藝術的威力，嗯」

「嗯？」

煙霧散去，顯現出一個沙子做成的防護罩，看見我愛羅出現在風影樓樓頂上

「這是...我愛羅大人的忍術」

「我愛羅大人保護了我們」

「嗯，一尾人柱力出現了」

「雷遁雷彈」

「雷遁瞬身雷」

迪達拉趕緊避開，但是還是被擊中了

迪達拉墜落在地上，忍者包圍了他

「可惡！接下來該怎麼辦呢？嗯」

 **村門口**

絕出現在蠍的旁邊

「迪達拉快被抓了，任務快失敗囉〜」

「哼，都說了他準備的黏土不夠，現在還要我出馬」

這時，出現了那2只通靈獸

「哎呀〜竟然知道我們在這裡〜接下來就交給你了，蠍」

這時，羅砂質問迪達拉

「為何來砂隱？有何企圖？」

「哼，只不過是帶走一尾人柱力而已，嗯」

「一尾人柱力！你要做什麼？」

「看來目標出現了，嗯」

「四代大人，接下來要怎麼處理？」

一個聲音傳來

「用繩子綁起，在繩子上注入雷遁」

羅砂和馬基看見我愛羅站在一旁

「是，我馬上去辦」

馬基看見了千代婆婆和海老藏爺爺緩緩走來

「千代婆婆！海老藏爺爺！2位為什麼在這？」

「我愛羅呦〜你說的是真的嗎？蠍真的來村子了？」

「他在村口」

「我知道了」

趕到村口的千代婆婆和海老藏爺爺看見不斷閃躲2只通靈獸的蠍

「姐姐，我愛羅沒說錯，蠍真的來了」

蠍注意到他們的到來

「老太婆來了啊〜」

「蠍，不要在做蠢事了，停手吧」

「為了永恆的藝術，我是不會停手的，看來五代風影值得做成我的藝術品」

「我不會讓你危害村子的」


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

風影辦公室里馬基向我愛羅報告

「風影大人，入侵者1人已被捕，另1人死亡。千代大人和海老藏大人已送往醫院治療」

這時，敲門聲打斷了馬基，得到允許後，1個忍者慌張的衝進來

「風影大人，不好了，2位大人中的毒沒有解藥」

馬基激動的對著那名忍者

「什麼！你說什麼！怎麼會沒有解藥！」

「毒是最新型的，醫療部配不出解藥」

「村子的醫療技術落後，這樣下去2位大人會死的，只能請綱手大人來了，可是她現在是火影」

「風影大人，希望您能向木葉請求醫療支援」

我愛羅淡定的喝著茶

「木葉忍者明天就會到」

「疑！大人您何時請求支援？」

「昨天下午」

「昨天下午您已經知道有入侵者了嗎？」

我愛羅沒回話，但馬基已經知道答案了

「那您為什麼...」

「打草驚蛇...再說，很久沒有人跟我玩遊戲了」

2位忍者心裡很複雜，頭上流汗，心想

「風影大人的趣味真是特別」

「那犯人要如何處置？」

「岩隱的叛忍，有利用價值」

「還有就是...另1位入侵者是千代大人的孫子，赤沙蠍」

「千代婆婆會處理」

 **曉基地**

佩因，小南，宇智波鼬，幹柿鬼鮫，飛段，角都，絕回報進度

「迪達拉他們失敗了，迪達拉被抓，蠍死了耶〜」

「哈哈〜他們竟然失敗了，這麼說一尾人柱力還蠻強的嘛〜老大，一尾交給我和角都吧〜」

「飛段，你別搞錯囉〜強的是他的通靈獸哦〜」

「啥？什麼意思？」

「參戰的只有他的通靈獸哦〜他只有在一旁觀戰，只有一次是迪達拉把炸彈投下時才出手哦〜」

「角都，飛段，去木葉偵查九尾人柱力」

「疑！那一尾呢？」

「一尾人柱力常常行踪不明，他就擺到最後在收拾」

 **砂隱**

木葉派卡卡西小隊去砂隱支援醫療，手鞠也跟著他們0.2位忍者領路

「木葉忍者這邊請，我們已經恭候多時了」

忍者把他們帶到治療室，小櫻進去進行治療

手鞠看見羅砂走向他們

「四代大人，木葉忍者進去治療了」

「我知道了，辛苦你了，手鞠」

卡卡西走向羅砂

「您好，我是木葉派來支援的小隊隊長，旗木卡卡西」

「複製忍者卡卡西，我知道你」

「可以說說發生的事情嗎？」

「我不能說太多，這是命令」

「是誰有權力能對您下這種命令？」

「是當今的風影」

「您是前代風影，照理說現任風影也要對您禮讓三分」

「現任風影不理這種說法」

羅砂把事情的原尾說了一遍

「犯人的口供呢？」

「他說的內容跟一切無關，一直說讓我們見見他的藝術」

「看來組織的事都不會說，那另一位呢？」

「已經死了」

「這樣啊〜可以讓我見見現任風影嗎？」

「我知道了，我會去通報的，但是五代的行踪不定，我無法安排」

「木葉的複製忍者旗木卡卡西嗎？」

突然冒出的聲音把2位都嚇了一跳，聲音的主人是一位穿著黑色斗篷的人，看不見面容

「這位就是現任風影」

「風影大人，您好，我是火影派來的小隊的隊長。我想請問一下關於曉的事情」

「四代已經告訴你了，我們知道的情報只有這些」

「我知道了，我會回報給火影大人的」


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

卡卡西小隊正要返回木葉，手鞠和勘九郎來送客，小櫻好奇的問了卡卡西

「卡卡西老師，有收穫嗎？」

「襲擊砂隱的犯人不願透露，風影也不願透露太多消息，我們無可奈何」

「卡卡西老師，剛才和你說話的那2個人是誰？」

「是砂隱的前代風影和現任風影」

「老師，我聽說砂隱的現任風影很神秘」

一提到現任風影，手鞠和勘九郎感到不安，卡卡西他們也察覺到了他們的變化

「沒錯，至今為止，沒有人看過他的真面目。而且，時常不在村子，這是身為一位影不會做的事情」

「老師，前代風影還在，為什麼會有新任風影？」

「在那次中忍考試後，四代風影因為遭到大蛇丸的襲擊，所以一直在昏迷，砂隱高層為了村子的未來，選出新任風影」

「那現在四代風影醒了，為什麼不讓他繼續就任？」

「據說五代風影掌握著某種對村子非常重要的東西，高層為了不得罪他，所以讓他繼續就任」

「卡卡西老師，穿著黑色斗篷的人我覺得很眼熟」

「鳴人，你真遲鈍，那個人在中忍考試出現過」

鳴人回想了一下，想起是阻止砂隱忍者攻擊他們的人

「啊！是他啊！他已經是風影了！」

「唉〜鳴人，你啊〜」

「2位是怎麼了？臉色難看」

「希望你們別在討論現任風影了」

「疑？為什麼？」

「雖然換了風影，村子看似沒有改變，但是，大家都活在恐懼中」

「為什麼？」

「雖然是不能說的...告訴你們吧」

「現任風影常常不在村子裡，這件事就讓大家很恐慌了，要是傳到各國...大家怕引來戰爭」

「村子選出風影，可大家覺得風影他沒有要保護村子的意思」

「這到底是怎麼回事?影的工作就是要保護村子啊！」

「我們只能說這麼多了，抱歉」

 **砂隱**

風影辦公室裡，我愛羅批改文件，四代和馬基把幾個月後的文件拿來

「我愛羅大人，請問這次要離開多久？」

「2個月」

「曉的事情...」

「加強守備，一有問題就會回來」

「我愛羅大人，四代大人，屬下要處理事情，先離開了」

馬基離開後，辦公室只剩下我愛羅和羅砂父子倆

辦公室裡只有翻閱紙張和筆在紙張上批改的聲音

羅砂每次看到我愛羅時，心情都很複雜3個子女當中，我愛羅是最強悍的，現在已經是風影了，照理說身為父親的他應該很高興，可是他高興不起來

「木葉不會滿意我們給的答案」

「木葉要情報就必須是火影，我不信任派來的忍者」

「你不信任任何人，我愛羅」

「你們沒有一個人值得我去信任」

「這會使你失去手下，沒人願意幫助你」

「不需要任何人的幫助，只要他們不願意工作，就會有代替品」

「失去所有人也無所謂嗎？」

「無所謂，我一直都是一個人，我不需要親人，更不需要朋友」

羅砂非常嚴肅的看著我愛羅

「村子對你來說到底有什麼意義？」

「工具」

「連我們也是嗎？」

「當然，你們只有這點價值而已」

「我教你的並不是這些東西，你為什麼會變成這樣？我愛羅！」

「自從安排暗部暗殺我，我了解了一個道理，只有變強才不會被別人支配。夜叉丸暗殺我，我又了解了，只有自己才可以相信。這樣理解有錯嗎？四代」

羅砂無言以對，我愛羅說的並不是沒有道理

「弱者沒資格決定強者的一切，即使是父母也一樣。你沒有權力決定我的一切，而我則有」

「還有問題嗎？四代」

「沒有了」


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

綱手正在聽卡卡西的報告，知道了整件事的經過

「卡卡西，你認為五代風影是怎樣的人？」

「很神又謹慎秘的人，在我和他的對話時，我感覺到一股壓力朝我而來，雖然不是很強」

「五代風影對外界來說，是一位神秘的風影。就如你所言，和他說話必須面臨他散發的壓力」

「火影大人，我認為既然能當上風影，實力應該不容小覷，他竟然能以命令的方式命令四代風影，再加上手鞠和勘九郎說的話，顯然五代風影不把村子以及忍者們放在眼裡」

「你認為他會引發戰爭嗎？卡卡西」

「這點我不確定，我不了解五代風影的作風，沒辦法做出結論」

「你覺得砂隱會因為他而走上像霧隱一樣的道路嗎？」

「這很有可能」

「身為同盟國，我是不希望發生這種事」

「我們和砂隱是同盟國的關係，情報方面要互相提供，可是我隱約覺得五代風影並沒有把全部的情報透露出來，似乎是在警戒我」

「警戒心重嗎？」

「我想是的」

「竟然能讓村子和前代風影屈服，五代風影果然厲害」

「連我也很吃驚」

「我知道了，卡卡西，你去休息吧」

「是」

 **砂隱**

四代風影回到家裡和孩子們吃飯，一進來就聞到了香氣

「我回來了」

「歡迎回來」

「你回來啦〜老爸」

手鞠把餐具擺好，3人一起吃晚餐

「今天也是批改文件嗎？老爸」

「是啊」

「不都這樣嗎，手鞠。反正，那傢伙常常不在村子，不在期間都是老爸在批改，到底誰是現任風影啊？」

「勘九郎，我愛羅雖然常常不在村子裡，但是他風影做的比我好」

「哪裡比你好了？老爸有做到身為風影的樣子，他才沒有」

「我在任期間村子越來越貧窮，連我製造出來的砂金也沒有改善，可是我愛羅上任後，已經改善了這個問題，這不是比我好嗎」

"村子表面上沒有問題，可是私底下大家 都很害怕，萬一就像小時候那樣呢，那個怪物到處去破壞，殺人"

「他是你弟弟，勘九郎」

「我才沒有這個怪物弟弟」

「我的主人也沒有你這個廢物哥哥」

一個聲音突然傳進來，讓羅砂，手鞠，勘九郎嚇一跳。他們看見一隻老鷹盯著他們

勘九郎愣了許久，回神生氣的罵那隻老鷹

「你說誰是廢物啊？」

「你啊〜主人為什麼有你這廢物當哥哥呢？」

「死鳥，看我教訓你」

「勘九郎」

羅砂怒喝一聲，要勘九郎到旁邊去。勘九郎只好陪在手鞠旁邊

「你是我愛羅的通靈獸吧，有事嗎？」

「主人要我把捲軸交給你」

「辛苦了」

老鷹轉頭瞪著勘九郎，眼裡充滿不屑

「一個廢物竟然對主人不敬，你要怎麼做？四代風影」

「這個...」

「主人要我帶句話正好可以罵那個小鬼」

「請問是什麼？」

「"別以為我不在就不知道狀況，別讓我親自收拾爛攤子"就是這些」

「還有，接下來是我的警告，你們幾個給我聽著」

「那邊的臭小鬼，要不是主人脾氣好，你還能活著嗎？脾氣差的話，恐怕看不見明天的太陽，等著四代風影替你收屍」

「四代風影，主人不會管你們的行動，但一旦威脅到他，別以為你是主人的父親就沒事，那邊的小姑娘也一，等著村子替你們收屍。主人才不管親情這種東西，照樣殺了你們」

「話說到這，再見」


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

砂隱會議室裡瀰漫著嚴肅的氣息，各個長老都非常嚴肅，羅砂代替我愛羅坐在會議室裡，聽著報告

「現在村子裡突然出現藍煙後，村民一個個消失，已經造成恐慌了」

「首先，我們必須找出藍煙的製造者，找出消失的村民」

「四代大人，你現在是代理風影，希望你能在我愛羅大人不在期間解決這個問題」

「真是的，現任風影不在村子裡處理這種事，要是被其他大國聽到，會被笑死的，這還是風影應該做的事情嗎？」

「別抱怨了，我們只能這麼做了」

「先安撫村民吧，再這樣下去，會造成不可挽回的後果」

 **某處**

我愛羅盤腿冥想，一隻小蛇出現在他面前

「主人，村子出現奇怪的藍煙後，裡面的人都不見了，已經造成恐慌」

我愛羅緩緩睜開眼睛，看著小蛇

「知道了，繼續觀察」

「是」

 **砂隱**

羅砂坐在椅子思考如何處理藍煙的問題，馬基站在一旁

「四代大人，我們通知我愛羅大人回來處理吧，依我愛羅大人的實力，處理這件事的速度會加快許多」

羅砂也認為這件事已經超出他的能力範圍，只好認同這件事

「說的也是，可是怎麼聯絡他？」

「我愛羅大人的通靈獸都會來找您吧，那隻通靈獸就是和大人聯繫的唯一方法」

「不用了」

我愛羅突然出現在他們面前，把他們嚇了一跳

「我已經知道所有的經過，今晚我親自處理」

今晚，我愛羅下令實施宵禁，自己一個人在街上走動。不遠處的建築物上，四代和馬基躲藏在那裡

一陣風吹拂，藍煙慢慢的飄向他。在體內的2只靈獸，察覺到這股奇異的力量

「這是...」

「小鬼，注意了，這煙是查克拉組成的，是讓人昏迷的小型查克拉藥劑」

「知道了」

我愛羅雙手結印

「風遁龍捲暴風」

暴風把煙霧吹散，施術者也現身

「不愧是五代風影，砂隱村史上最神秘的風影」

「目的？」

「聽說你的懸賞金額很高，足夠我過1,2年，主要是有人僱用我來殺你」

「無聊」

「哼〜去死吧〜」

在施術者說完這句話後，他的頭已經和脖子分離

馬基在旁一臉驚訝

「他怎麼死了！我愛羅大人還沒出手啊！」

羅砂在一旁一臉嚴肅的說

「不，他已經出手了」

「難道是...風遁」

「嗯，沒有用沙子，也沒有用血繼限界，那只剩風遁了」

「已經到不用結印就能使用忍術了嗎？這就是我愛羅大人的實力嗎？」

「嗯...」

「照這樣下去我愛羅大人會超越三代風影，成為砂隱村史上最強風影」

「村子多少會因為我愛羅的關係變得更安定」

「可是我愛羅大人似乎不太關心村子的問題，只有比較麻煩的問題時，才會出現」

「我們先著消失的村民吧」

「是」

我愛羅運用沙子，找到了消失的村民們，他們困在附近的沙丘下，詢問後他們只記得看見藍煙前的記憶


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

在經歷過佩因事件後，木葉重新建立，五代火影昏迷，團藏趁機搶下火影之位

這時，4大國接到了雷影的通知，要召開五影會談

 **砂隱**

這時砂隱會議室裡，長老們正在討論一件非常重要的事_風影的護衛

我愛羅表示他不需要護衛

但是，長老們不同意，認為重要場合身為一位影就必須要有護衛，不然會被其他大國當笑話

所以，我愛羅就把問題丟給了長老們，沒有出席這次會議

各個長老們苦思著，到底該派誰去才適合，村子裡沒有多少人能夠勝任

這時，千代婆婆出聲了

「我去吧」

大家都愣了一下，回神才發現千代說了不可思議的事

「千代婆婆，你確定你要去！」

「我說了我要去，去看看一些老朋友了」

「海老藏爺爺，您呢？也要一起去嗎？」

「我就待在村子裡好了」

「一個找到了，那另一位護衛要找誰？」

「我去」

大家看向出聲的四代風影，非常驚訝

「四代大人，您要去！」

「算了吧〜既然四代要去，就讓他去吧」

「可是我們原本打算讓手鞠和勘九郎擔任的」

千代提出懷疑

「你們確定要派那2個小鬼嗎？我看就算派他們去，也不會幫到我愛羅。還有，遇到暗殺我愛羅應該不會去管護衛的死活，四代也同意我的觀點吧」

「婆婆說的沒錯，手鞠和勘九郎確實沒有能力擔任護衛這個職位，說不定我愛羅看見他們2個決定自己一個去」

長老們討論了很久，最後決定接受千代婆婆和四代的提議

 **村口**

出發前，千代婆婆和羅砂站在村口等我愛羅，身後站著一群長老，忍者

「為什麼我愛羅還不出現？這樣還要參加五影會談嗎？」

「千代婆婆，依照往常的習慣我愛羅在我們到來這裡之前，就已經出發了」

「什麼！」

一陣狂風吹襲，我愛羅出現在他們眼前，腰間綁著2把刀，依舊戴著斗篷帽，走向他們

他脖子上掛著寫著"風"字樣的風影帽

「3位大人路上小心」

海老藏他們送他們走了他們，千代對著我愛羅說從這裡到鐵之國會時間不夠

我愛羅通靈出一隻巨大的老鷹，跳了上去

千代婆婆和羅砂也跳了上去

我愛羅對著老鷹說鐵之國，老鷹拍了翅膀，飛向鐵之國

 **鐵之國**

三船和2名護衛站在門口，迎接風影一行人

「我是這裡的首領三船」

「風影我愛羅」

「這裡還真是冷呦〜」

「3位這邊請，我命人拿熱湯過來，請你們在會客室裡等其他影的到來」


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

等5位影到期後，三船宣布五影會談開始，請各位把帽子放在桌上

5盞燈光照在五影身上，使氣氛嚴肅

土影大野木先開口了

「風影的變化還真是大啊〜明明四代風影還好好活著，卻有五代風影」

所有人的注意力都在風影身上，風影不為所動，因為我愛羅沒有拿下斗篷帽，大家看不見他的表情

我愛羅無視土影，問了雷影這次會談主要目的，土影哼了一聲

土影的孫女黑土驚訝了一下

「欸〜老頭竟然被無視了耶〜對吧，赤土」

「對啊」

「既然風影都問了，我就直接說明」

「木葉，砂隱，岩隱，霧隱都曾經利用過曉」

土影立刻諷刺雷影

「哼〜還不是因為你們雲隱一直擴增武力，我們當然不能縮減武力」

水影照美冥說

「為了不減少武力，僱用了傭兵集團"曉"，對吧？」

「沒錯」

「那木葉和砂隱呢？我沒聽說他們有僱用"曉"」

雷影不屑的說

「木葉毀滅計畫就是砂隱和大蛇丸計謀的，那時候大蛇丸有沒有脫離曉都是一個問題」

風影我愛羅陰沉的說

「雷影是要我們負責」

「沒錯，所以我不信任你們」

「曉的問題要怎麼辦？他們正在收集尾獸」

水影冷靜的回答

「不需要太緊張，控制尾獸可不是簡單的事」

一直沒說話的團藏慢慢的述說

「至今為止，能真正控制尾獸的人有初代火影，宇智波斑，四代水影，雷影的弟弟奇拉比...」

「你到底想說什麼？」

雷影憤怒的用拳頭撞擊桌子，桌子破了一個洞

所有影的護衛出現在各自影的面前進行保護，場面緊張

三船咳嗽了一下

「請各位注意一下，現在還在進行會談」

我愛羅抬手意識千代婆婆和羅砂，其他影也各自叫了他們護衛回去座位上

燈光又再一次只剩5盞，會談繼續進行

這時，會場外佐助等人已經準備好要闖入會場

 **會場**

風影開口

「根據情報，現在只剩下一尾，八尾，九尾還未被"曉"抓走」

雷影驚訝的看著風影

「你說什麼！風影，八尾還活著！」

「我的情報網告訴我的」

這時的雷影非常激動

「不是已經被曉抓走了嗎？」

「逃了」

「那傢伙現在一定在外面玩耍了，看我的鐵爪」

「那麼風影應該知道曉的首領是誰吧」

團藏不慌不忙的說著

「火影不是知道嗎」

土影好奇的問

「那曉的首領是誰？」

「是宇智波斑」

團藏說出了令雷影，土影，水影以及老一輩的護衛驚訝的事

「他不是已經死好幾年了嗎？」

「消息可靠嗎？火影」

「雖然尚未證實，不過消息準確」

「難道他有不死之身？」

風影我愛羅對著大家說

「我手裡有關於曉的情報，是各位沒有的消息」

大家又把視線放在風影身上

「是什麼？風影」

「曉為了得到一尾，來過砂隱」

「這我們知道，曉像木葉一樣襲擊的砂隱村」

「他們派了2位，其中一人一死，另一個被逮捕」

水影明白了風影的意思

「風影閣下有另一人的情報」

風影拿出一個捲軸，打開丟在ü型桌子中央，「碰」出現了一個人

土影看見人以後，臉色大變，這個人他非常熟悉，就是他的徒弟迪達拉

「這人是曉的成員，代號青龍，岩隱的叛忍迪達拉」

「既然雷影要砂隱負責僱用曉的這件事，雷影，讓你審問他，只要不要弄死」

「風影，這是你說的」

「達魯伊、希」

雷影的2位護衛立刻上前

「好好審問這傢伙」


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

土影生氣的罵著風影

「風影，你太過分了，你抓到了我村的叛忍，為什麼沒有交給岩隱？」

「他有利用價值，而且企圖摧毀砂隱村這點足夠關在砂隱監獄」

「你...」

「臭老頭，你就別和他爭了，你贏不了的嗯」

「迪達拉，你這傢伙！」

「臭老頭，你可別小看他喔〜他很強的嗯」

土影用懷疑的口氣

「是嗎？」

「他可是一尾人柱力，而且還是赫赫有名的赤色修羅嗯」

迪達拉丟下一個重磅消息，令在場除風影一行人外震驚

「你說他是赤色修羅！也是一尾人柱力！」

「對啊，嗯」

這時，黑土跑出來

「呦〜迪達拉大哥〜」

「嗯？是黑土，嗯」

「這樣大哥被冠上企圖抓走風影以及摧毀村莊的罪名啦〜」

「哼〜那又怎樣，我追求的是爆炸藝術嗯」

「還是老樣子滿口藝術的，不過你現在的樣子真狼狽」

「吵死了，餵〜一尾，你到底想做什麼？不是要審問嗎？嗯」

「10秒內說出情報，不說沒關係」

「哦！真的！嗯」

「就地正法，當場處決」

「我說完了也是一樣的下場吧！嗯」

「大哥，誰叫你要襲擊風影」

「吵死了，黑土。我死也不說嗯」

團藏悠閒的說

「曉的成員是不會說出情報的」

這時，團藏已經控制三船提出組成忍者聯軍的事，但被水影的護衛青識破

雷影盤問後沒問出任何情報，不甘心，但只好還給風影，畢竟是砂隱的囚犯

「哼，還你，風影」

風影抽出刀子，走向迪達拉。千代和羅砂試圖阻止，其他護衛也出現在影的身邊

「風影，不要太靠近那傢伙」

「五代，太危險了」

三船看不下去，也試圖阻止

風影停在迪達拉面前，釋放出強大陰森的氣息，所有人都非常震驚

「這就是五代風影嗎？」

「好可怕的壓力呢〜」

風影舉起刀，刀子散發出陰冷的寒光，直逼迪達拉

「犯人迪達拉，罪名試圖綁架風影以及摧毀村子，吾判就地正法」

在砍下去的瞬間，一個白色不明物體擋住了攻擊

「喔！是你啊！嗯」

「迪達拉，你真是的，差點死翹翹哦〜」

這時，一陣風聲，迪達拉身上多出一道傷口，白絕被砍成2半，迪達拉流血過多當場死亡

三船驚呼道

「好快」

這時，他看著風影的刀，刀不像先前一樣散發寒光，而是血光，心裡有種不祥的預感

三船抬頭看著風影收起刀

「風影閣下，請問您的刀是妖刀嗎？」

所有人看著風影手上的刀，心裡想著這個風影真是太多令人訝異的事了

「村正」

「您說妖刀村正！」

雷影看見三船他們驚訝的表情，嚴肅問著他們

「這把刀怎麼了嗎？」

三船用非常恐懼的聲音說著

「這把刀是不祥之刀啊！所到之處都會有災難發生。曾經有人想試試這把刀的銳利程度，把刀子插在河道上，放一片葉子讓它流向村正，結果未觸擊刀面，葉子就一分為二」

「這把刀一出來就必須見到血，因為創造者在鑄刀時，心裡充滿邪念，所以造就此刀」

「風影閣下，您怎麼會有這把刀？」

「出任務意外得到的」

「持有妖刀村正的人必須被它認可，才能持有，否則心靈會被吞噬，變成它的傀儡。風影閣下竟然沒有被妖刀控制，看來它認可您了」

「他是我得力的夥伴之一」

白絕又從地板上出現

「這就是一尾人柱力的實力嗎〜真是麻煩呢〜」

「啊〜對了，宇智波佐助來了喔〜」

「你說什麼！」

雷影衝到白絕面前抓住脖子，因為力道太大，當他質問時，白絕已經不動了

雷影打破牆壁衝出去

羅砂問了我愛羅

「宇智波佐助的事砂隱協助過木葉，我們要去嗎？」

「會來這裡」

我愛羅只回了這句話，羅砂和千代知道了我愛羅的意思，只在一旁待命


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

宇智波佐助來到了會議室，倒站在天花板

首先，三船攻擊佐助，團藏趁機逃跑

正當佐助要追上去時，水影封住去路

「風影大人，土影大人，沒有要戰鬥的話請低下頭避開」

水影雙手結印，吐出大量的岩漿

風影一行人和土影一行人倒站在天花板，土影不滿的抱怨

「這能只是低下頭避開的忍術嗎」

當白絕的忍術發動時，風影立刻解除沙之鎧甲，白絕從風影身上脫落，掉在地上。羅砂在千代婆婆的幫助下脫困

土影脫困後，使用塵遁攻擊了佐助，佐助消失了

土影攻擊完後，雷影來到了會議室

「宇智波佐助呢？」

「我用塵遁解決了」

「什麼！那傢伙應該由我來解決土影，你這傢伙！」

這時，面具男出現了，他身上還背著昏迷的佐助

「那我要來說明我的月眼計畫了」

正當面具男說完時，他立刻躲開，回頭看見牆上的痕跡

他轉頭看著拿著妖刀"村正"的風影

「風影，我只是來說明我的計畫的」

「想藉由騷動來抓走我，這就是"曉"的算盤」

「不愧是風影，本來快要成功了，但是你的警覺性還真高」

「計畫裡需要尾獸，不可能錯過這次機會」

「確實如此，你的一尾我會來拿的」

風影沖向面具男，大動作揮刀砍去

阿飛立刻使用忍術，讓攻擊穿透他

在風影準備下一個動作時，阿飛抓住風影的脖子，但是他立刻覺得不對勁

阿飛看著風影從他腹部裡抽出刀，想到了為何他會受傷

「你出手還真快啊〜」

風影迅速跳開，和阿飛保持一段距離

阿飛也沒繼續攻擊，反而坐下來

「那麼就來講講月眼計畫吧〜」

面具男說完他的計畫，就要求把一尾，八尾，九尾交出來

雷影愣住了

「八尾不是被...」

「喔〜他逃跑了，真不愧是完美的人柱力」

雷影張大嘴巴，呆住了，一旁的護衛扶額

水影回答了

「我不會答應的。風影大人應該也一樣吧」

土影接著水影的話

「我也不答應」

「那這樣吧〜第4次忍界大戰正式宣戰」

「戰場上見了」

面具男消失在眾人面前

「木葉方面怎麼辦？」

「砂隱會處理」

「那人柱力怎麼處理？」

水影

「我認為把他們藏起來」

土影

「應該把他們放在戰場上，增加戰力」

雷影

「風影，你是人柱力，你認為呢？」

風影

「一個影怎能讓其他人來保護，如果要藏，藏八尾和九尾」

雷影

「好，我們先離開了，戰爭的事之後在討論，現在去找殺人蜂」


End file.
